


Paw Time

by rodofatos



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodofatos/pseuds/rodofatos
Summary: Gondar wants to try something different.





	Paw Time

“Just lay down, Riki” Gondar had whispered, “and let me take care of you.”

Riki's heart was pounding as the Bounty Hunter slowly slid off the satyr’s pants, his mind racing with thoughts as to what Gondar had in store for him. When they had sex, it was usually very sensual and compassionate -- Riki on top of Gondar, their faces pressed together in a romantic kiss, their bodies inseparable as Riki made slow, loving thrusts into his partner.

Tonight, though, the Hunter was acting quite sultry and seductive, much to Riki's surprise. He had assured him of something great, and Riki wasn't one to be suspicious of Gondar when he made promises. And now, here they were, Riki already aroused by how the Hunter was undressing him.

Pants around his ankles, the only lower layer of clothing Riki had left were his bulging briefs. Gondar licked his lips at the sight, which only served to excite Riki more -- his erect cock was all too eager to escape as Gondar freed it from its cloth prison, not even bothering to pull the underwear all the way down.

“Already ready, I see,” the Hunter said, grinning mischievously between his lover's legs. He was very familiar with Riki's equipment, having had a lot of experience with it over many long, heated nights. This time, though, he'd treat it to something it had never experienced before -- and, he was hoping, something Riki would want again.

“Well, when you strip me like that, of course,” Riki said bashfully. He was a little embarrassed that it already looked like he was so desperate, but Gondar knew what he was doing. He had figured out a handful of ways to get Riki aroused in no time, much to his amusement. This was but one of them.

Gondar stood up. Riki raised an eyebrow. “And what are you planning to do up there?” the satyr asked curiously.

Without a word, the Hunter simply lifted a foot and gently placed it on top of Riki's cock.

Riki inhaled sharply. “Oh--” he started, cutting himself off before he could make another sound. He hadn't expected that at all, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

The Hunter tilted his head. “Well?” he asked.

Riki gulped before answering. “There's more to it than that, isn't there?”

As if that were his cue, Gondar began to move his foot around, stroking Riki's pent-up cock with his soft, tender paw. His dick twitched as the Hunter continued his motions, as if it were pleading against the act.

The Hunter lifted his paw slightly and fit Riki's length in between two toes. He moved it up and down, pulling the satyr’s foreskin back and forth, feeling the dick quiver. “How's that feel?” he asked in a low voice, taking his eyes off his footwork momentarily to look up at Riki's reaction.

His eyes were tight shut, and he was fidgeting with his hands, putting one arm behind his head as he shifted around at the pleasing sensation. “Nnngh,” he replied, struggling not to give in too easily to Gondar's new method.

The Hunter chuckled. “That's all I needed to hear.” He continued to caress his lover's dick, keeping his slow and passionate pace.

Before long, Riki was already letting out his trademark little moans that Gondar had grown to love: the sign that he was getting close. Excited, but not wanting to reveal too much, Gondar increased his pace ever so slightly as he waited for Riki to release. Finally, he came, his dick spurting spouts of cum straight onto the Hunter's paw. Gondar waited until he could feel Riki's dick start to grow limp, and he purred slightly at the feeling. He lifted his dripping foot above the satyr.

“Sit up.”

It was a command, though his tone wasn't harsh. It was playful, if anything, an indication that Gondar was excited about something. Riki did as he was asked, his face inches away from Gondar's paw dangling in the air.

“Lick it clean.”

Riki blinked. “I… wait, you--”

“You heard me, Riki.”

Gondar impatiently wiggled his toes. Riki couldn't help but stare in front of him at his lover's paw that he had just blew all over. It looked tantalizing, as if it were calling to him. Riki shrugged, and placed his tongue against it.

Riki tensed up. It had felt soft and smooth against his dick, but pressing his tongue against it felt better than he could possibly imagine. The velvety texture of Gondar's paw combined with the warm, sticky sensation of his own tongue was incredible. He wanted all of it.

He began to hungrily lap at it, running his tongue all along the surface of Gondar’s foot as the Hunter looked down at him and laughed, shaking his head. He didn't think Riki would have been this enthusiastic about it, but it was certainly gratifying.

“Mmm… ohh…” Riki let out sounds of pleasure in between licks, trying to get as much coverage as he possibly could. He slipped Gondar's toes into his mouth, running his tongue in between them. He even brought up his own hands to hold Gondar’s paw steady, which the Hunter reacted to with amusement. 

“Alright, that's enough,” the Hunter said, shaking his foot so that Riki would release it. He laughed again as he looked at the satyr’s pleased face below him. “You can stand up now.” Riki did, and they embraced lovingly as they did so many times before after sex.

“So, what did you think?”

Riki mused for a moment. “I liked it… but I could stand to do it a few more times to get a better opinion.” He smiled slyly.

Gondar laughed. “I wouldn't object to that.”

“Or maybe I could return the favor…”

The Hunter looked down at Riki's hooves. “Maybe we could just do something else instead.”


End file.
